Growing Up Sucks
by 2kindsofcrazy
Summary: Katara sighed as she pushed herself through the crowd of students that were walking excessively slow through the hallways. She hated mondays, and mondays probably hated her as well. She slipped into her classroom and found seat somewhere in the midd


**P/N: hi ya'll I love avatar! I was wonderng why there weren't any highschool fics on this portion of the site so I was like what the heck? I think I'll write one! So here ya have it! Oh yea say hi to Tessa ya'll! Without her this thing would be completely illegible.**

--

Chapter One: Pyromaniac & Sticks in Butts 

Katara sighed as she pushed herself through the crowd of students that were walking excessively slow through the hallways. She hated Mondays, and Mondays probably hated her as well. She slipped into her classroom and found seat somewhere in the middle. She loved school, she just hated the people in it. Soon the bell rang and students came rushing in to find a seat and as usual the teacher was late.

"Hey Katara!" Aang said bouncing into the class room in his normal happy-go-lucky way.

"Hi Aang." Katara greeted and Aang took a seat beside her.

"Hey there's Toph!" Aang cheered and pointed to the moody blind girl.

"HEY TOPH! OVER HERE!"Katara winced at how loud Aang was so early in the morning. A Monday morning at that. Toph was definitely not a morning person and she glared in Aang's general direction.

"Why are you so happy Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked and took a seat behind Katara.

"Don't you just love mornings?" Aang asked and Toph growled.Katara shook her head as Toph put her shoeless feet on the desk. Toph had absolutely refused to be given a cane, a seeing eye dog, or an escort to help her move around the school. She really didn't need it since she could feel the vibrations of people with her feet. Weird but true.

"Incoming Sugar Queen, Twinkle Toes. Fire Queen and her pose are coming." Toph warned and she was right.Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee were coming into the class with an air of arrogance about them. Especially Azula. The arrogance and pride were coming off her in droves. Just because she was the govenor's daughter she thought that she was better than everybody. Finally everybody had taken their seat and the teacher, Miss Yuhi, came into the class. Miss Yuhi was explaining the way hot air rises and cool air sinks when Zuko walked in. Zuko was disowned by his father and he was living his uncle Iroh who was a man who owned a very popular tea shop. Katara couldn't help but feel perturbed by him. There was just something about him that made her uneasy.

"Nice of you to join us Zuko. Take a seat-" Miss Yuhi started but a voice over the intercom interrupted her.

"Yuhi I need you in the front office! Paper jam!" a frantic voice called and Miss Yuhi scurried out of the class.Toph let out a sigh and took some clay out of her back pack. Katara had learned long ago that Toph could work anything out of clay, you name it she makes it. Zuko had taken a seat behind her and then took out his lighter. Katara glared as he flicked the fire on and off, on and off. It was irratating!

"Could you stop that?" Katara asked and Zuko gave her a blank stare as he took a piece of paper off of her desk and lit it on fire.

"No." Zuko said calmly and smothered the fire with his bare hand.

"Shouldn't you see the counselor about your pyromania?" Katara asked snappishly.

"Shouldn't you see doctor about that stick shoved up your ass?" Zuko asked and Toph snickered.

"He's got you there Sugar Queen!" Toph smiled and Katara glared at her "friend".

"Aww! Come on guys lets stop arguing! Katara doesn't have a stick in her butt and Zuko isn't hurting anyone with his fire so its all fine and good!" Aang said trying to be the mediator but Katara stood up.

"No! He knows lighters aren't aloud in school! He could hurt someone or set the schoole on fire!" Katara crossed her arms and glared at Zuko.

"Well I haven't yet but who knows what can happen!" Zuko said suggestively and flicked the lighter on and off again.

"I like you. I'm gonna call you Sparky." Toph said and Zuko raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"Sparky?" Zuko asked Toph nodded.

"Yep Sparky! Meet Sugar Queen and Twinkle Toes." Toph announced and Katara smacked a hand to her forehead.

"Toph his not our friend! He's the governor's son and he's bad news!" Katara huffed and looked to Aang for help but he was watching Zuko set fire to paper and pencils and the corner of the desk.Katara frowned and was about to say something more but Miss Yuhi had returned to the classroom. Katara huffed back into her seat as Zuko snuffed the fire out. It was a wonder the fire alarms never went off when he played with that thing. When class was finally dismissed Katara jumped out of her seat with her stuff and walked towards the door but Azula put a foot out and tripped her. Katara looked up at her with a scowl across her face and Azula just gave her a look of contempment.

"You really should watch where you're going nerd." Azula sneered and walked away laughing with her cronies in tow.Katara caught sight of a calloused hand in her peripheral vision and looked up to see who it belonged to. Zuko. Katara frowned and slapped his hand away.

"I don't need your help." Katara said coldly and picked herself off of the hard floor.She then slung her book bag over her shoulder and stalked down the hall to her next class. Aang put his hand on Zuko's shoulder to reassure him.

"Don't worry about her. She has her reasons to be angry at you ya know?" Aang said before following after the path Katara took and Zuko's frown deepened.

"I wish I knew the reasons." Zuko said pensively.

"Don't we all Sparky. Don't we all." Toph said and then followed Aang.Zuko took out his lighter and started to play with the flame as he slowly walked down the nearly deserted hallway.

--

Katara stormed into the girl's locker room to change into her swim suit. How dare he think she would actually let him help her! He was probably just trying to boost his already large ego with his Good Samaritan Deed for the day. Grr. He made her sick. Katara slipped on the school's swim suit which was a baby blue one piece, grabbed her towel, and the headed out for the school's indoor pool as the teacher blew the whistle. Mr. Mori was the swimming class coach and he was as strict as can be, but Katara didn't mind. All she wanted to do was get into the water. Water always calmed her and she really needed a cooling down right now.

"Hey Katara!" a voice yelled from the boys' side of the pool.Katara turned in that direction to see her older brother Sokka waving madly in her direction. Katara weakly waved back to him but then quickly dived into the when the coach blew the whistle. Katara was at least two feet ahead of the other students and was still gaining speed. Ah, it felt so good to be in the water.'I wonder what Toph and Aang are doing.' Katara thought...

--

Toph hummed quietly to herself as she made her clay pot. She had to make about twenty five more of these for the school festival that was coming up in a few weeks but that didn't bother her. The more clay the better. Toph's ears perked up as she heard a snobby voice come near her. Azula.

"What are you going to do Mai?" Azula asked.

"About what?" came the monotonous voice of Mai.

"That Katara girl. She's moving on your turf you know." Ty Lee said.

"What about her." Mai asked boringly.

"I think Zuko likes her. He did try to help her off the floor earlier." Ty Lee said.

"No he doesn't Zuko is mine." Mai said with only a tiny hint of emotion in her voice.

"Well then lets keep it that way. Come to my house after school. I have a plan." Azula said and then Toph heard the sound of material moving and retreating footsteps.Toph frowned, she was going to have to have a little talk with Sparky and soon.

--

Zuko sneezed as the Fencing teacher explained the different moves they were to be using that day. As he wiped his nose a superstition from his uncle came to mind. 'Someone must be talking about me.' He thought but then dismissed it as another one of his uncle's strange and vague ramblings getting to him.

--

**P/N: So there's the first chapter ya'll I hope ya'll enjoyed it! Please review and remember God has a great sense of humor, he made you didn't he?REVIEW!!**

(T/N: Yo. Tessa the editor here! Sorry I didn't edit much of this chapter. Paige (the author) told me not to. Even though there was like 20+ spelling errors and grammar misusage (I couldnt help but fix some for ya :D). But whatever. I just hope it was readable. Read and review, s'il vous plait. Tessa loves ya!)


End file.
